The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral that forms an image on a paper sheet, and particularly to an image forming apparatus that appropriately deletes image data and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing an image forming program.
There is an image forming apparatus including a typical image storage device that performs an automatic deletion process in which image data is automatically deleted from an HD when a predetermined period of time elapses after the image data is stored in a personal box, so that a user can use the personal box without being confused.
For this purpose, the HD of a typical image forming apparatus has a personal box region consisting of a plurality of storage regions, and a main control unit controls to delay the automatic deletion process of the image data responding to an operation performed to the image forming apparatus in a predetermined period of time.
Accordingly, because it is controlled to delay the automatic deletion process of the image data in response to an operation performed by operating means to the image storage device in a predetermined period of time, the user can use the storage regions without being confused.
However, in this apparatus, unless the image data is explicitly deleted in a predetermined period of time, the image data is kept continuously so that shortage of capacity of the HD may be caused.